


Bitter Lemon

by LGD Caesar (LesbianCaligula)



Category: citrus - サブロウタ | citrus - Saburouta
Genre: Blackmail, Blow Jobs, Cheating, Corruption, F/M, Heterosexual Sex, Homophobic Language, LGD, Lesbians Getting Dicked, Older Man/Younger Woman, Prostitution, Unsafe Sex
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-08-15
Updated: 2019-01-17
Packaged: 2019-06-27 22:11:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 7
Words: 21,830
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15694350
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LesbianCaligula/pseuds/LGD%20Caesar
Summary: Smut wherein the cast lose to the cock. Written for the discord. Check the tags, you have been warned, seriously.





	1. Mei

**Author's Note:**

> Check the tags. Last warning.

“Considering your relation to the chairman I think expulsion can be avoided, Miss Aihara.”

The balding teacher tugged at his tight shirt collar as his eyes roamed across the famous student council president. Whatever reputation Mei Aihara might have for coldness, the sight of the rest of her more than made up for. Graceful posture, immaculate skin, silky black hair and a soft girlish body. She would certainly make for an ideal wife, if only someone could teach her to keep that annoying mouth of hers shut. 

Feeling stern eyes watching him, 2-A's replacement home room teacher coughed loudly and returned to the matter at hand.

“Usually I wouldn't have any choice, considering how severe the situation is...”

His thick fingers gestured vaguely towards the photographs on the desk, shots taken from behind corners and inside bushes, but all clearly showing Mei and her sister kissing with far more than mere familial affection.

“The damage to the academy's reputation if the proclivities of its chairman’s granddaughter came to light. I don't need to explain do I?”

Mei studied the teacher with a typical show of indifference. The man who had replaced the disgraced Amamiya had turned out to be no saint either. Since his appointment numerous female students had complained of leering looks and wandering hands, and while nothing had yet to be proven, feeling the letch's eyes on her first hand Mei silently fumed that such a man could ever had stepped foot into her precious academy.

“Thank you for your discretion, sir.”

But for now she had little choice but to play along. Whatever else one might say about the vulgar man he had assumed correctly; she couldn't risk jeopardising everything she had tried so hard to protect. Besides, if she refused wouldn't he simply move on to threatening Yuzu instead?

Mei's nails dug into her palms. She couldn't allow that to happen.

Leaning back into his chair, the teacher glanced idly around the empty staff room. It was already late in the school day, the hallways filled only with dying orange sunlight and the last student announcements, and thus leaving the two of them entirely alone. His mouth begun to creep into a wicked smile as he undid the button of his collar, casually flipping through the photographs.

“The only matter now Miss Aihara is the question of a suitable punishment. If you don't wish for me to inform your grandfather of all this,” the man punctuated the threat with a wave of a photo, a close up of Mei and Yuzu pressed together, tongues entwined, “I will have to think of something personally.”

Beneath her stoic expression Mei's teeth ground together. She wasn't naive like her clumsy sister, or maybe she was simply more naturally suspicious of others, because this was exactly what she had suspected of such a disgusting old man. She had expected it, and she had come all the same. Because there was nothing she wouldn't do to protect the academy she loved, or the precious memories she had shared with Yuzu. 

Mei felt a familiar, painful, pang in her chest as she thought of her stepsister.

“Well, Miss Aihara?”

Yes, she would protect those she loved no matter what it cost her.

“I would be grateful for your instruction, sir.”

With an unashamed lick of his lips, the teacher promptly grabbed his pupil by the wrist and pulled her atop him. Startled, Mei struggled meekly, bracing one hand against his round shoulder as she failed to pull the other from his grip. She thought to scream but was silenced by a glimpse of those photographs in the corner of her eye. All too soon fat lips were pressed against hers, swallowing the rest of her protests.

“Mmn-!”

Mei could taste the ash on his breath as lips crushed against her own in a clumsy attempt at a kiss. It was nothing like those she had shared with Yuzu, there was no desperation to it and none of the sweet feeling in her stomach. All she could feel was her teacher's tongue mash crudely against the sides of her mouth, his saliva beginning to run down her chin. Eager fingers ran across her right breast, causing a shock that sent her springing instinctively from the man's surprised grasp.

“…What are you doing?”

Mei blushed a dark red and held an arm across her chest. What was she doing? She had been resolved to suffer any indignity for those she loved, something she was well used to doing, and yet something in that brief contact had made her hesitate.

“Whatever,” the balding man sighed and turned back to his desk, collecting the photographs, “That's enough for today. Oh, right, report to the staffroom first thing tomorrow. You can look forward to the start of your 'punishment' then, Miss Aihara.”

Mei rushed frantically from the room, the man's satisfied chuckling barely registering as instead awful thoughts about what was yet to come invaded her mind.

More importantly, she realized, Yuzu would be worrying why she hadn't come home.

 

~~~

 

“Gently now, Miss President, treat me like I was that precious lesbo lover of yours.”

Mei grimaced at the mere notion of comparing such a disgusting man to her older sister, but she did as she was told. Down below students milled about during lunch break, chatting and laughing, oblivious to the fact that atop the emergency staircase above them their student council president was on her knees furiously stroking her teacher's cock.

It hadn't taken long for her 'punishment' to progress from a few sloppy kisses and pawing at her blouse to such outright sexual acts. The first time he had exposed himself to her Mei had almost fainted, his thing so gigantic and ugly that the mere sight of it terrified her. At first at least, for she had reluctantly found herself becoming more than used to the size and shape of his dick the past few days.

He had only needed to once again flaunt those photographs and wonder aloud whether he might have to have a discussion with a certain gyaru, for Mei to swiftly swallow her doubts and take obediently to his 'punishments'. The heat of his member never ceased to amaze her though, it was always as if might burn through her hand, his length so much warmer and cruder than anything Yuzu possessed. After everything she had been put through so far the heat had almost become strangely comforting...

“Don't slow down!” He hissed from above, Mei's hand slackening around his cock as she lost herself in thought.

Terrified of being exposed to the students below Mei silently complied, her cool fingers wrapping once more around his fat cock and steadily pumping his length. She had forgotten how long ago lunch break had begun but the from tell-tale slickness of his head, the lubrication allowing her fingers to slide so freely along his shaft, meant at the very least she might yet finish before classes resumed.

The sudden thought of Yuzu searching for her, bento in hand, threw off her pace once again.

With a frustrated sigh the old man slapped her hand away and without further warning seized her by the hair. Mei grunted in pain but didn't try to resist, she had already learnt that lesson the hard way. Pulled towards him Mei felt the hard cock slap against her face, her teacher clearly enjoying the sight of her flinching in disgust as he drew his length tauntingly over her lips, smearing her proud features with precum.

“You ought to start wearing more make-up Aihara, fucking your bitchy little mouth just isn't as enjoyable if it's not smearing lipstick down my cock at the same time.”

Mei groaned as her cheeks were squeezed between his fat fingers, puckering her dry untouched lips for him to examine. With a disappointed sigh he released her, Mei dropping back onto her knees and level with his cockhead, her expression stiffening as she was made to inhale his musk from up close.

Pressing the tip against her lips he chuckled again as the respected student council president let his dick slip into her mouth with only a whimper in resistance, her tongue even jerking nervously across his underside. Fingers splayed across her scalp he moaned in satisfaction and rocked his hips, loving the way she trembled in his grip. 

Those same lips that had spewed such unpleasantness at him, that same mouth that kissed her dyke of a sister every night, that tongue that had dreamt of pleasuring that slutty gyaru's cunt, were all now wrapped around his cock desperately trying to get him off. He almost couldn't believe how lucky he was to get to break in such a stuck up dyke personally.

Mei squeezed both eyes shut, trying hopelessly to block out the groans from above and the happy voices mingling below; both only terrifying her with the constant possibility of someone witnessing her on her knees sucking cock. But remembering why she was going so far, her stepsister's smiling face coming to mind, gave her all the courage she needed to swallow the foul thing even deeper into her throat.

Startled by her sudden eagerness the old letch grunted contently, his bulk bending over her and forcing her into his crotch. Glossly black hair wrapped around his fingers as he held Mei down onto his entire size, the head of his cock rubbing pleasingly against the back of her throat. Her hands gripped desperately at his thighs, nails tugging at his pants in a desperate plea for release, and tears began to spring from between her screwed shut eyelids.

Yet those thick fingers held her by her black locks, grasping painfully at her scalp to keep her lips against his pubes and his cock sheathed in her tight throat. Mei gagged loudly, spluttering saliva around his dick, and her tormentor simply laughed as he began to thrust. Sweat, tears and precum all streaked down Mei's once defiant features as she was violently facefucked, her teacher's fat dick easily stretching out her throat and marking it with his disgusting taste. 

“You're so much hotter when… you can't… fucking… talk!”

The words of the man barely registered with his fucktoy, each phrase punctuated with another forceful piston of his hips and a swiftly weakening moan from his beautiful student. As she sat there being used for his selfish pleasure Mei wondered if this was what sex was really meant to be like, so much more raw and violent than anything she had shared with Yuzu. There was no love between her and the bastard abusing her mouth, but when he stared down at her with such unashamed need she began to wonder if there needed to be…

“Fuck… I'm going to cum… you… fucking… dyke… slut!”

In a panic Mei's eyes shot open, hands vainly beating her teacher's legs. He was going to cum here!? He wanted to her to go to her lessons with her throat tasting of cum, or worse, her face covered in it!?

Despite her protests Mei could do nothing while those strong hands held her in place, the wet smack of her teacher's balls against her chin frantic in tempo until stopping all at once as he buried himself deeper still into her throat. 

The man's cum was thick and vile as it slid down her gullet, Mei thankful only that she had avoided tasting much of it directly. Yet there was no denying the heat of his seed as it painted her insides, making her gag noisily on its thickness as he withdrew himself from her mouth. It took all her remaining willpower not to lick him clean as he did so, though she soon found herself wishing she had when he instead wiped his dirty, spent, cock across her face, smearing the last of his remaining cum across her lips.

Mei sat back on her legs and panted for air, nervously checking the stairs in case someone might yet be there watching, her fingers moving unconsciously to her lips and the semen drying upon them. Could she reach the girls bathroom without anyone seeing her in such a humiliating state? She would have to wait until the bell went, but then she would almost certainly be late for class…

Satisfied, her home room teacher had already replaced his length back in his pants, the tell-tale sound of a smart phone camera startling Mei from her concerns.

“What are you-!?”

“Just a little extra 'discipline' Miss Aihara, to make sure my lessons stick.” He laughed, showing her the crystal clear image of her on her knees, a thin sheen of cum smeared across her dishevelled features and an uncharacteristic blush to her cheeks. 

Mei was ashamed to admit the girl in the photo looked the image of a slut finished with yet another compensated 'date'. She had never expected that she herself could look so… wanton.

“Better get yourself cleaned up Miss President, wouldn't want you to miss class now would we?”

The portly man laughed as he descended the stairs, reaching halfway only to turn back with a sickening smile.

“Oh, and don't forget parent-teacher day is coming up. I'm looking forward to meeting your family...”

 

In the end Mei missed the entirety of her next class. Even though somehow she managed to reach a bathroom unseen, she nevertheless spent the day worrying her classmates could still see those warm white strands on her lips, as if they had been burned into her as constant reminders of her vulgarity. 

Yuzu's look of concern after she lied that she had felt unwell only made Mei despair even more.

 

~~~

 

“I'm grateful you agreed to have this discussion in your lovely home, Mrs. Aihara.”

“Mrs. Aihara... ehehe... O-oh not at all! I was actually worried about getting to the academy what with work and my Sho being away. But I just have to hear everything my darling daughters have been getting up to!”

Mei sighed as she watched her boisterous step mother hang on every word of the man that had caused her no end of misery. The mere sight of that man chatting so freely with her mother disgusted her to the point she had to slip away, ignoring Yuzu's look of concern as she went, to her room. 

Under the large covers of their shared bed Mei let her hand drift to the open space beside her. It was strange but she only ever realised how big it was when there was no one to fill it. Closing her eyes she could almost believe the past few months had been nothing more than a horrible nightmare, and yet even now she could feel the heat of that man's thing pressed against her, the smell of it, its taste… Mei slammed her fist into the mattress. Despite everything she couldn't deny the growing blush to her cheeks.

“Yuzu, come help with dinner!”  
“Coming!”

Mei startled as footsteps pounded past the bedroom door.

“Mei, see your teacher off for me!”

She swallowed reflexively. She wasn't hoping for anything in particular.

 

He didn't say a word as he sat down to replace his shoes. Even standing over him as she was Mei found he looked as huge as ever, it was something she had never quite realized about her father or grandfather before, but men were so much larger than women in so many ways.

Rising back to his feet he smirked as she looked away automatically, a rare, faint, red color to her features.

“You look like you want to say something, Miss President.”

“...Not particularly.”

“Not even a thank you for giving your dear mother such a glowing endorsement of your… talents?”

At that Mei's face whipped around, eyes meeting his with a more familiar coldness.

“Thank you, sir.”

Her small defiance only drew a laugh out of him, his hand sliding from his pocket and holding out to her a small plastic bottle. The sight of those tiny white pills making Mei's stomach drop.

“Don't look so scared. They're only sleeping pills, you're going to put them in that delicious home cooking you are all having tonight.”

Her mauve eyes studied the bottle in trepidation, even as it was forced into her hand.

“Make sure your mother and sister are tucked up safe and sound before I come back, okay?”

The front door closed with a heavy clunk while Mei simply stood and stared at the bottle in her hand. It wasn't something she had to do. He wouldn't dare try anything if her mother was the one who answered door should he indeed return. She could still reveal everything, Yuzu might hate her but at least he would-!

“Mei! Come help your sister make dinner!”

Mei tightened her fingers around the bottle.

She tried not to let her thighs rub together as she returned to the main room.

 

~~~

 

It was only because she was being blackmailed. Because she wanted to protect the academy, and because she wanted to protect her new family. She didn't really have a choice. She didn't want this… not at all…

“Hello again, Miss Aihara.”

Her teacher slipped past her into the hallway, casually kicking off his shoes as if he owned the place. A large hand wrapped the waist of his student, pulling Mei against his body as she closed the door behind him. Fingers pawed hungrily at her breasts as he kissed her nape, the stoic girl moaning weakly in his grip.

“So responsive, were you lonely? It's almost like you have been looking forward to this… Mei.”

The council president stiffened nervously in his embrace, the familial tone with which he used her name somehow more perverse than anything he had done to her thus far. To let such a man treat her like this, in the loving family home she had done so much to protect no less, Mei could do nothing else but desperately wonder what she was doing. And why she simply couldn't find the will to resist.

“Take me to your bedroom, Mei.”

She led him silently by the hand.

 

“A double bed? Amazing, you two dykes fuck each other right under your mother's nose?”

The lecherous man flicked idly through the possessions scattered about, undoing his tie and shirt buttons as he watched Yuzu snore happily on her side of the large twin bed. For the first time that day Mei truly hesitated.

“Don't look so worried, Mei, I don't have any interest in your precious little sister. No,” stripped to the waist, he pushed dark hair out of his student's face, “The only dyke I want to see moaning on the end of my cock is you.”

Before she could even think to respond a pair of hands had grasped her by the shoulders and tossed her atop the bed. Splayed across the mattress, the pleated skirt of her school uniform riding up and leaving her bare legs on display, the bulk of the older man quickly pressed down against her.

Yuzu grumbled and turned towards them, Mei's heart almost leaping from her mouth. 

“Just imagine what she'll think if she saw you like this Mei.”

Mei narrowed her eyes in protest, but flabby lips smacked against hers, her teacher's wet tongue probing her mouth and smothering her complaints. She tried to convince herself she wanted to resist, that she had no choice but to go along with his unreasonable demands, but there was a rising feeling within her she could no longer ignore. The same feeling that had become a growing wetness between her legs. She was trapped under her male teacher, even groped alongside her sleeping sister, and yet she was getting aroused. Just how pathetically wanton had she become in such a short amount of time? Or maybe she had always…?

The experienced man deepened their kiss, their tongues smacking together noisily, and ran his hands down his obedient student's legs, Mei moaning weakly into the sloppy contact as fingers ran across her milky thighs.

Parting the kiss, leaving Mei flushed red and panting, he stared down at the sensitive skin he was caressing. Running a thick forefinger back over the dark scar etched onto Mei's right thigh he chuckled as she tensed under his touch. They had only just started and already he had her writhing under him.

“What a terrible scar. Seems you're not as perfect as everyone thinks are you, Mei?”

Dazed, Mei turned to one side, eyes finding Yuzu's slumbering face only inches from her own. She felt her stomach turn; how many sides of herself had she now shown to this disgusting man before her sister? Feeling his fat fingers move under the band of her pink panties, she could only wonder how many more she would give up before the night was over.

“But this is what I want to see… your pretty lesbian pussy.”

Mei's virgin slit glistened in the dark with undeniable arousal. Laid out on her own bed next to her sister, the skirt of her uniform rolled up around her waist and her panties pressed against her teacher's nose as he sat atop her, the once proud council president was left baffled by how she had reached such a humiliating point. Then several fingers rubbed against her pussy, spreading her folds, and the shock that ran through her made her forget everything. 

“Has your sister ever touched you like this Mei? Have you ever rubbed each other's pussies pretending it feels good when what you really want, what you really need,” Mei jerked violently under her teacher as something hard and hot slapped against her mound, “Is a man's big, fat, cock inside you?”

Without her noticing he had loosed his cock from his pants, his engorged member now pressing dangerously against her virgin pussy. Was such a thing really going to enter her? Something so large and… masculine.

“Let me look at you.”

Fingers pulled apart her white school blouse, bursting the buttons, and dove eagerly at her pink bra. Mei couldn't hold back a moan as her breasts were squeezed roughly between powerful hands. Simply being touched sent such an unbidden thrill through her, even as she was pawed at, her bust and their erect nipples exposed to the night, Mei could feel his unrestrained need affecting her; her groin uncomfortably damp. 

Perhaps she was just naturally submissive, she thought, but somehow she knew that Yuzu could never make her feel quite like this.

She moaned again, louder this time, as fat lips suckled at her nipples, planting kisses up along her breasts and collarbone, teeth nipping at her neck as hands so much bigger than her own held her down by her shoulders. Being taken by someone she didn't love, by a man no less, right next to her sleeping sister shouldn't have aroused her so much. Yet still she whimpered as her teacher once again kissed her mouth, Mei no longer struggling but instead sweeping her own hands up his round body and along his back. 

She pressed herself against him as they kissed. Eventually, all too soon, they parted. Mei's flushed red face peering up at her teacher's smug smile, thin strands of saliva linking them together. 

Heaving himself upright her teacher shrugged his pants down and around his ankles, his cock standing free and erect between them. The bed shook as he flopped forward, bracing himself with hands either side of Mei's face, her expression hidden beneath long, silken, locks. 

“Hold your sister's hand, Mei. It'll help you remember such a beautiful moment.”

Mei trembled as his hard cock rubbed against her wet pussy, but did as she was told, her fingers gripping Yuzu's hand tightly. Her sister murmured something in her sleep, and Mei hoped she was having a happy dream. Hoped she couldn't see how wretched her beloved younger sister had become.

All at once a sharp pain shot through her body, making her groan in pain and clench hard enough around her sister's hand that her sleeping face winced, but she still didn't wake. Mei was thankful for that at least.

“How does it feel, Mei? You're a proper woman now. Not some lonely dyke playing at love.”

Mei couldn't bring herself to look, but could feel the trickle of red between them all the same. Her first time… it wasn't something she had ever given much consideration, but now, with such a filthy thing inside her, she felt a pang of regret. Yuzu simply continued to cling ignorantly to her sister's hand.

Nevertheless Mei could no longer deny the pleasure already starting to swell up inside her, beyond the pain and the awkwardness of being so thoroughly filled there was a satisfaction that was hard to describe. Lips once again pressed against hers and her teacher began to move, slowly at first, gradually entering her with his length and stretching out the pussy her sister hadn't so much as had the chance to glimpse.

It wasn't long until her teacher stopped holding back, having waited so long to force himself inside the beautiful and proud council president he was utterly determined to shape her cunt to his size. His bulk shook as he thrust wildly atop his student, Mei gripping onto his shoulders moaning and panting as so many new emotions thrashed about inside her mind. 

The pain and the shame and the pleasure of it all broke apart her usual stoicism, the sleeping form of her sister beside her all but forgotten as she clung to him, her legs moving on instinct to wrap around his waist and allow herself be taken entirely at his leisure.

“...Ahn...”

As he thrust the old man kissed and bit at his student's neck, his warm breath tickling Mei's ear and causing her to shudder on his cock. Her teacher was more than happy to take advantage of such a cute vulnerability. Licking at her earlobe he used his free hand to hold Mei's right thigh close against him, rubbing a palm across her old scar as he thrust himself into her now gushing cunt. 

“...Hah!”

Such a cavalcade of pleasure was unlike anything the dignified heiress had ever experienced. Not once had Yuzu tried to possess her so entirely, to devour her without caring if she might shatter, and as her teacher's cock entered her over and over and over again Mei wanted nothing more than to simply break apart. 

So many years denying herself any sort of pleasure, playing the honor student while so many other girls her age found boyfriends to love and to fuck. Did she love Yuzu? Almost certainly she did, but this, this unimaginable pleasure of being filled so completely by her teacher's cock, his length fitting so naturally inside her, was not something she could ever simply forget.

The man above her only increased his furious pace as she moaned girlishly for him; hearing the stuck-up idol of the academy whimpering like a whore on his cock was something out of a dream. Only it was entirely real, and an opportunity to cum inside such a beauty was one he could never pass up.

Releasing her ear he brought his face directly above Mei's, memorizing the sight of her flushed, half-lidded expression as his body slapped against her, his cock slick with her blood and her juices. He was close, so was she, and more than anything he wanted to see the expression Mei Aihara would make when her middle-aged teacher emptied his balls into her dyke cunt. The mere thought sent him perilously close to the edge, and sensing his impending climax Mei's delirious eyes found her teacher's.

“Please...”

That was enough.

With a tremendous roar Mei's teacher pushed himself inside her with one climatic thrust, and with something between a gasp and a growl Mei felt the world spin in place. Clinging onto his body for support she came on a man's cock for the first time in her life. For such a terrible man to hold her so tightly, so warmly, his labored breathing tickling her sensitive ear as his cum spilled into her pussy and out onto the bedsheets, was simply unbelievable. Yet it felt so strangely natural. Comforting, even.

“Ah... fuck...”

The man grunted and sighed as he lay atop her, Mei barely able to hear him over the sound of her own resounding heartbeat. It wasn't that she loved him, but the satisfaction she felt in every tired pore of her body wasn't something she could deny.

Delicate fingers wrapped possessively around her right hand. A murmur from her side caused Mei to whip her head to one side, had Yuzu-!?

“...love you... Mei...”

Yuzu muttered drowsily, a dumb smile still etched wide on her face as she held the hand of her stepsister, the cum of another man already drying on the sheets between them. Mei held her beloved sister's hand tightly, and watched her lover's gentle, sleeping, face.

“Yuzu... I love...”

Her words melted into another hot moan as she felt the cock inside her harden once more, the cum soiling her once lesbian pussy spilling out as her teacher slowly withdrew from her with a shamefully wet smack. He stared down at her with lust in his eyes that made clear the night was not yet over.

Mei never once let go of her sister's hand until their homeroom teacher finally left the next morning.

 

~~~

 

“Yuzu.”

The trendy girl spun in place, offering up a beaming smile to her beloved stepsister. She thought it was weird that she didn't remember much about the previous night, but after having such a wonderful dream, she couldn't be happier.

“What's up, Mei?”

“...”

What was there to say? Mei had simply wanted to see if she could still say her sister's name. A part of her perhaps still wanted to tell her everything.

Mei toyed with the cosmetics her sister had once again left sprawled haphazardly across her desk. Her eyes fell on a familiar shade of lipstick, and found herself idly wondering how it might look on herself. Would they like to see her wearing it?

“...Could you teach me how to use this?”

She held the tube towards her beloved stepsister, suppressing a shudder as still warm cum inched down her thigh.


	2. Mei 2

“I have something to attend to. You can start eating without me, Yuzu.”

Her sister's look of disappointment pulled at her heart as Mei slid the door shut behind her. 'Something to attend to' indeed. It was for the best if Yuzu didn't know that the 'something' was their homeroom teacher's cock.

For his part he had done as promised and kept her relationship with Yuzu a secret. Though in truth Mei had almost come to forget whatever it was that was keeping her under his control. In the months since they had had... relations next to a sleeping Yuzu, the president had obediently served his every whim to the point she now often made her way to the school roof simply out of habit.

Locking the roof access behind her, Mei moved over to where the balding, round, teacher was leaning against the brick wall. He smiled at her, placed a firm hand on her shoulder and, as much as it pained her to admit, as Mei slowly sunk to her knees before him that alone was enough to make her start growing wet.

It wasn't long after that Mei was swallowing her teacher's cock into her tight throat. His large hand resting against her head, expertly guiding her on when to slow down or speed up, and on what parts of his bulging member to focus her attention. All the while he looked down at her with hungry eyes that made her body burn and itch with unwanted excitement.

The usually stoic Mei gagged noisily on his thick length as it brushed the back of her throat, eyes welling with tears as she fought down the urge to vomit. His strong hand didn't hold her down but merely rested atop her scalp, the comforting feeling of its weight more than enough to encourage Mei to hold his cock in her throat for as long as she could.

Because despite everything she wanted to impress him. Wanted him to want her, to praise her, to stroke her head with his large, chubby, hand and tell her what a good girl she was. She hated that she did, and yet she wanted it all the same.

Mei rubbed her thighs together as she knelt, the fabric of her tights growing clingy as her arousal wetted through her underwear. But her teacher hadn't said she could touch herself. So she didn't. Doing as she was told was all she had done her whole life, and she wasn't about to stop now.

“That's it,” whispered the man, chest heaving as he leaned against the wall. 

Wrapping dark, silky, hair between his fingers he coaxed her head back, groaning as the council president dragged her tongue across his length as she moved. His wet cock once again exposed to the air, Mei held his tip between her lips, lapping up his eager juices with her tongue.

Stroking loose strands of hair from her face, the man enjoyed the sight of his beautiful student sucking eagerly at his fat cock. Any thoughts of her precious dyke lover temporarily forgotten as Mei wanted for nothing more than to please him.

Mei moaned again as her master teased her sensitive ears with his fingers, sending a pleasurable shiver down her spine and making her pussy throb. Having cleaned his cock-head, his shaft glistening with saliva, Mei carefully braced her hands against his wide thighs and eased his size back into her throat.

He never tired of seeing the proud council president stare up at him with those submissive purple eyes, his meaty cock disappearing into her mouth inch by throbbing inch. She didn't hesitate in swallowing him down to the base, spluttering only slightly as her nose nestled among his pubes and her chin came to rest against heavy balls.

There was no need for him to say or do anything, Mei had already come to learn exactly how to pleasure him. So without a word she carefully drew her head back along his warm shaft, licking as she went, until her lips were cupped around his tip. The lesbian blushed as she met his eyes, before gingerly kissing his cock-head and throating him back down to the base.

The large man groaned and clung to the wall for support as Mei furiously sucked his cock, his student practically fucking her face on his length, her own hands gripping his thighs as she blew him. The empty school roof was filled with nothing but the sounds of Mei's passionate blowjob, spit and pre-cum thrown about as she hurriedly worked his cock in and out of her hot throat.

But the smothering warmth and tightness of his student's throat was nothing compared to the eagerness with which she gave herself over to his pleasure. The mere idea that Mei Aihara, that stuck up dyke of a council president, would so passionately suck her middle-aged teacher's cock was already heaven enough. So it was little surprise he couldn't last long against the skill with which she serviced him. 

It was then his hands shot to her scalp, seizing her by the hair and pressing her down hard against his crotch. Mei whimpered as the air was squeezed from her throat, gripping his pants tightly but never struggling to escape. Instead she simply offered her throat up as his personal onahole and received his thick, white, cum with a happy moan.

Mei lovingly swallowed his cum as it poured into her throat, yet more of it spilling out and down her chin as she was slowly dragged off his still ejaculating cock. With one last shudder he pulled out his spent member and rubbed the dirty cock-head against Mei's lips, smearing his taste all over her mouth.

The academy's beloved student council president sat patiently on her knees, cheeks flushed with effort and her still unattended arousal, as she let her teacher clean his cock against her cheeks before replacing it back into his pants. Being so responsible for a man's climax filled with Mei a strange sense of pride, and made her feel useful in a way that she knew was more than just to do with the terms of their arrangement.

Staring down at the disheveled appearance of his student with a devious grin, the man patted Mei on the head, earning a throaty groan.

“Good girl. Now, go kiss your sister without cleaning your mouth. Give her a good, long, taste of all the fun she's missing out on.”

Mei scowled through her blushing cheeks and thought, for the first time in days, about disobeying. But then he ran his fingers through her hair again and the idea escaped with a shiver. Shakily raising herself up on her legs she bowed low to her teacher and left the roof, excitement dripping down from under her skirt as she made her way back to where Yuzu was still waiting to eat lunch with her.


	3. Mei After

Mei shivered under the gazes of the collected faculty, male teachers she knew well from her work as council president. Each of them had always treated her with respect and she liked to think she had been a good student in return.

Crossing thin arms across her body in an effort to hide pale, untouched skin left exposed by the tiny micro-bikini she had been made to wear, Mei was keenly aware that those same kind teachers now stared at her with unashamed lust. She felt like a lamb among wolves, waiting to be devoured.

The only thing worse than the shame of being paraded half-naked around the very staff room she visited every morning, was that she could already feel a trickle of arousal running down her thigh. She had changed so much these past few months. It was scarier to think that she hadn’t changed at all, and had simply awoken to a submissive obedience she had always craved.

A large hand squeezed her shoulder and her aging home-room teacher, who had since come to demand she simply call him ‘Master’, pulled her thin body against his, causing Mei’s treacherous heart to skip a beat. That she was even capable of feeling so comfortable in the presence of the man who had blackmailed her all this time was surely the greatest betrayal of all, and one that filled her heart with guilt.

“It seems our gorgeous student council president has thought of a way to reward us all for our hard work, isn't that right, Mei?”

It wasn't, she thought, staring up at his smirking face. She definitely didn't want to flaunt herself like meat for these men to enjoy, whatever the dampness between her legs might otherwise suggest. She had agreed to it only because that was how she would protect Yuzu. She would gladly suffer any indignity, for Yuzu.

Obediently following her Master's orders, sucking his cock during every lunch break, letting him bend her over her grandfather's desk after school and pump her full of his thick seed, it was all simply what she had to do to protect the sister she loved. She didn’t have a choice.

Mei swallowed and nodded wordlessly at him and his colleagues. The group of men murmured between themselves, already salivating at the thought of playing with the body of the academy's idol.

“Go ahead Mei. Tell them.” A strong hand pushed at the small of her back, sending her stumbling out alone before the gathered staff.

Mei blushed when she recognized the familiar sight of pants tenting with excitement. The effect she had on men was plain to see and though it certainly wasn’t one she enjoyed, she still couldn't help but find some small sense of pride in her own attractiveness.

Arms still hovering defensively over her chest and crotch, Mei awkwardly twisted this way and that to hide herself from the lustful stares now drinking in the full sight of her youthful body.

“...Th-thank you...”

It wasn't embarrassing, she reminded herself. It was like playing a role in a play. Letting a group of gross, pent-up old men use her body how they pleased definitely wasn't something she wanted. Not one bit.

Mei's thighs clung together as she tried to think of her girlfriend’s face instead of the erect cocks now bulging only a few feet away. Yes, her girlfriend. All of this was for Yuzu's sake, anything she would do for her beloved sister could hardly be wrong. Whatever she was made to do, whatever she might _want_ to do, it wouldn’t be wrong so long as if it was for Yuzu’s sake.

Slowly she dropped her arms to her sides. Exposing the shape of her lean body to the men who had tutored her for years. Her pale legs were completely bare and trembled as the crowd lecherously gazed over her form, narrowing in on where her crotch was covered by only the flimsiest piece of material. While her teachers could distinguish the lips of her pussy clinging to the cloth, her Master behind her could make out her entire ass, the slimmest of threads covering her asshole.

With a loud cheer the men crowded her all at once, Mei flinching as they stepped in close around her, the audience eager to see how her erect nipples pushed up at the small triangles of fabric across her chest, exposing the underside of her modest chest to anyone who so much as looked at her sideways.

It was one of the most degrading experiences of her life. To be made to stand there motionless as a statue and let men she once respected pant over every inch of her body. A body that she had only ever wanted to show to her precious sister. Degrading, and somehow terribly exciting. To think she could make others happy with something as simple as this. Pressing her thighs together, she quietly prayed her growing arousal would go unnoticed.

“Thank you for your… hard work,” Mei stumbled over the word as her eyes fell curiously to the stiff bulges around her, “As student president it would be my honor to show my gratitude by serving your cocks for today.”

She shuddered as a heavy hand suddenly rested on her shoulder, it belonged to the man who had forced her into humiliation after humiliation.

“Good girl,” her Master whispered into a sensitive ear, enjoying the sight of the infamously cold Mei Aihara trying not to turn into jelly, “There you have it, friends. Enjoy!”

Mei gasped as she was pushed head first into the hungry circle, hands clutching desperately at arms and legs as she fell, collapsing to her knees with her face pressed close against the crotch of who she thought might be her English teacher.

The men quickly circled around her, chatting excitedly about how they wanted to enjoy the beautiful student president's body. Not one of them had imagined the day would come when they could have those stern, lesbian lips wrapped around their middle-aged cocks, and they had all imagined plenty about Mei Aihara.

The dark-haired dyke squealed as a flurry of rough hands groped at her, fingers sneaking under the material of her tiny bikini to grasp at her tits or tweak her nipples, others content to play with her silky locks and caress her gorgeous skin.

None of that was what they were really there for however. Nor did it take long for the first confident soul to drag his cock from his pants, letting it hang expectantly before Mei's face. After everything she had done to please her so-called Master, her mouth began to salivate by reflex. Even the overpowering stench of a man’s penis no longer fazed her, rather, the heady aroma only further stirred the growing mess between her legs.

She shook her head violently at the thought, she loved Yuzu. The only reason she was even on her knees half-naked and about to suck off a group of old men was because it was to protect her sister. Even if, with her mind addled by the now suffocating smell of cock, she couldn't quite remember how any of this was supposed to help.

The owner of the cock standing tall before her gently took her head in one hand, and Mei practically melted under his possessive grip. She looked up at features that she now recognized as those that taught her literature and lent forward to lick her teacher’s cock.

It tasted as raw and disgustingly masculine as the man’s whose control she had fallen under, like his it was a tremendous, throbbing thing so utterly unlike anything her sister possessed. It bulged slightly as Mei delicately ran her tongue along it, lapping up the sheen of pre-cum that had begun to coat the tip.

Men’s cocks were so incredibly warm, she thought, feeling the heat of it as she buried her face against his crotch, flicking her tongue across one, aching testicle. But even though it didn’t taste dissimilar to the cock she sucked every day, she was surprised to find that somehow it didn’t excite her in quite the same way. The realization that sucking dick might excite her at all only made her feel that much more ashamed.

Despite Mei’s reservations her teacher meanwhile was more than enjoying the attention, she could tell as much from the groans escaping above her head. His fingers tensed against her scalp, rooting into her silken black locks before pulling her in, his cock slipping easily between a pair of pliant lips.

Having Aihara Academy’s illustrious daughter, _the_ Mei Aihara, on her knees taking his cock had sparked something inside of the old man. Another hand joined the first in seizing her by the hair, holding her firmly in place as he began to rock his hips, stretching the obedient lesbian’s mouth with his girth.

All that time sucking her blackmailer’s cock had done away with Mei’s gag reflex. She hardly even flinched as her teacher’s balls finally slapped against her chin, the full length of his cock reaching deep into her throat as he started to fuck her face, a wet smacking filling the room as the rest of the staff watched on enviously.

She had spent her whole life doing nothing but be used by those around her, one way or another. So what did it matter having her body reduced to nothing more than a tool for a man’s pleasure? If she could make others happy with as little as this, wasn’t that for the best?

Besides, she could no longer deny how excited her subservient role was making her, damp arousal beginning to seep through the thin material of her g-string. The men around her noticed it almost immediately, their laughter mixing in with the steady, wet smacks of cock hitting the back of Mei’s throat and bringing an even deeper blush to her face.

“I can’t believe I used to worry about upsetting the Chairman’s granddaughter.”

“Right? If I’d known she was such a slutty little cocksucker I would have made a move years ago.”

“That smug bastard Amamiya is missing out, hah!”

Mei groaned pathetically as she listened to the men around her chat about everything they had imagined doing to her. It was humiliating to think that the teachers she respected had always thought of her as nothing but a frigid dyke, waiting to be thawed by the right cock.

The realization of it disturbed her and yet she was filled with excitement too; knowing that whenever she had cooperated with them on council business, any of them might have simply bent her over the nearest furniture they could find and raped her. Mei groaned and rubbed her thighs together as several images suddenly came to mind.

Her thoughts were interrupted suddenly by broad fingers tangling in her hair, painfully tugging her forward into her teacher’s crotch as he thrust his cock as deep as it could reach. With a low growl he came into her throat, a thick mess of seed making her gag loudly as it coated her gullet.

With a satisfied groan he pulled himself free of her, smiling proudly as he watched the heiress splutter and cough, his cum dribbling from her lips. The same lips that adored kissing her sister, now marked with the taste of an older man’s cum. Mei flushed with something greater than embarrassment and licked her bottom lip clean.

“Aren’t you forgetting something Mei?” Her Master reminded her.

It was yet another addition to their ‘deal’, another excuse for him to humiliate her. Mei swallowed her pride, and the remaining cum in her mouth, before bowing down on all fours before her grinning teacher.

“Thank you for letting me please you, sir.”

Mei frowned as her forehead touched the ground, angry more at herself and her traitorous body than what she was being made to do. Because even now, bowing obediently before the men and their cocks, she could feel herself dripping with need. Desperate to feel something fill her that was so much stronger and thicker than Yuzu’s careful, loving fingers.

Seeing the gorgeous, unapproachable council president not only suck the cock of a man more than twice her age but then thank him for the privilege, the remaining faculty hastily argued among themselves about who would step forward next.

As it was before long Mei found herself surrounded by several men at once, a cock down her throat and her hands wrapped tightly around two more. They used her as they liked, gripping her by the wrists and pumping her hands along their lengths whenever she grew tired. And the third followed his predecessor's example in seizing her painfully by the scalp and pulling her down onto his cock, forcing her to swallow him to the base with a wet, spluttering moan.

She had become little more than an object for their relief, a warm hole made to swallow and stroke as they wanted. It didn’t matter to them that her precious girlfriend was surely waiting patiently at home for her to return, Yuzu no doubt wondering where she had got too.

Mei too didn’t try to resist, only meekly following their commands. She had been told to serve and, if anything, pleasing others was the only thing she had ever truly been any good at.

“I’m going to cum, Aihara!”

The warning wasn’t necessary, Mei stretching her tongue out obediently as the man pulled his cock from her mouth, jerking furiously alongside his friends as they brought their heaving cocks against her face.

As a group they came, coating their student with months of pent-up essence. Their cum smearing into her face and chest, Mei sighing a little in delight as she felt the warmth of it all slide down her body, the stench of it seeping into her skin.

What would Yuzu think if she saw her now? The dignified sister she loved so much on her knees half-naked, surrounded by men, their cum splashed across her face?

As much as the thought horrified her Mei felt no desire to stop. And not simply because she had been ordered to continue. This time she readily placed her face to the ground and thanked her teachers for the chance to satisfy them. The humiliation of it made her pussy throb desperately.

The next few hours continued in much the same vein, her teachers reaching climax after climax with her dexterous hands and mouth, painting her thin, unblemished frame with their thick white loads. When, at last, the old men were finally left exhausted, Mei was panting, her cheeks flushed red and streaked in white.

Her gorgeous black hair was disheveled and sticky with cum, her bikini torn away to leave her breasts covered with a layer of seed and sweat. Once more she knelt before them, breathing heavily as her pussy ached with unanswered arousal.

“Th-thank you for using me, I look forward to rewarding you again in future,” She managed to croak, throat still raw from overuse. She would taste nothing but cum for days.

The assorted staff laughed among themselves at the sight, and slowly began drifting from the room, leaving Mei to wonder just how her school life might continue from now on. Already students were beginning to ask about where she disappeared to every lunchtime, oblivious to what it was her home room teacher was having her do while they chatted frivolously between lessons. The thought that from now on any male member of staff might simply pull her from the corridor into an empty classroom, balance her over a desk with her skirt round her ankles and…

Mei suppressed the moan working it way up her throat from between her legs. She needed release, desperately. She had to see Yuzu, quickly, before she...

“Excellent job, Mei,” said the man who had forced all this humiliation on her.

She wanted to scream at him, the mere sound of his gruff voice dissipating enough of her lust to make her mind sting with the humiliation she had endured. Instead, she groaned pathetically as she caught sight of his member standing erect between his thick thighs, her homeroom teacher having stripped naked without her noticing.

Slowly pacing over to where she was sat on her knees, her front still covered in his colleagues cum, the old man placed a large, chubby hand against the top of her head. Chuckling aloud once more as Mei shivered under his touch.

“Good girl.”

Despite everything Mei couldn’t help but whimper at the words, fighting back the urge to touch herself.

“But you need to act more honest,” He continued, gently pushing her forward until she was laid out on her hands and knees against the ground.

The minuscule g-string did nothing to hide her holes as she was bent forwards, nor the wet sheen of her folds. Her teacher licked his lips and laughed as he knelt down behind her, grasping her firmly by the buttocks.

She could feel the heat of his crotch press against her own, even that teasing contact delighting her aching pussy with a thrill of pleasure. Her forehead pressed into the ground as her body writhed, suddenly terrified of letting a sound escape her lips. She was suddenly terribly aware that the memory of Yuzu’s smiling face was drifting further and further away.

“And ask for the things you really want,” He finished, suddenly breaking away from where his student was humping pathetically against his groin.

Mei couldn’t stop herself from moaning aloud as that warmth left her, twisting to look behind her and up at the man who had ruined her life with eyes full of tears, “Please...”

She didn’t want to beg, not to this wretched bastard. But the need between her legs was overpowering, her cunt throbbing with so much expectation, the mere thought of being fucked by a man’s cock was soaking her through.

As she whimpered, he wordlessly took his erect cock in hand. The same tremendous thing that had stretched her throat, had taken her virginity, had made her the loose woman she now was, it was that giant throbbing erection that Mei wanted more than anything else.

_‘Forgive me, Yuzu… I’m a terrible sister after all...’_

Trying to forget her beloved girlfriend’s face, Mei pressed her face against the ground once more.

Rearing up on her knees, she raised her ass towards the man who had so irrevocably changed her and begged him with all the grace of an animal, “Please… I want it.”

She thrilled as his tip brushed against her folds, her g-string ripped away by his large fist, the other clasped tightly around her waist.

“You can do better, dyke.”

Tears welling in her eyes, Mei buried her face against the ground in shame even as she bucked her ass against the man, his fat thighs warm against her own, smaller frame. Whatever the humiliation, if she didn’t find release now she felt as if she might shatter beyond repair.

“Your… Your cock! I need it, please!” She begged between groans, her voice muffled and punctuated with desire as her teacher slapped his dick against her ass cheeks.

Everything she had done, everything she had so easily surrendered to this awful man, it had all been to protect Yuzu. She told herself that over and over as his thick girth spread apart her folds, brushing against her insides in ways she had been aching for. As her Master settled down atop her, his weight keeping her trapped helplessly against the ground as he fucked her from behind, Mei continue to remind herself of it.  
  
This was all for Yuzu’s sake. If she repeated it enough, maybe she would start to believe it.

“You’re not thinking about something unnecessary again are you?”

Mei whimpered as a pair of lips suckled at her sensitive ear lobe, her Master letting out a deep chuckle as he fucked his student into the ground like a dog. With his meaty hands pressed flat against her shoulder blades, keeping her trapped against the ground, he reared upright to thrust downwards into her. With the new angle he penetrated her even deeper than before, the head of his cock brushing roughly against the walls of her cunt as he thrust, causing Mei’s sight to sparkle white in pleasure.

Whatever disciplined stoicism Mei Aihara might have had was lost to her now, the staff room filled with her feminine, desperate moans and the steady smack of flesh against flesh as she fucked relentlessly by her man.

“A woman like you doesn’t need to worry about anything. Just feel good and moan!”

Thick fingers wrapped around her thin wrists, even the pain of suddenly having her arms pulled out behind her and her torso bent up into the air shooting another current of fresh ecstasy throughout her body. Bent into a wide U-shape, Mei dimly thought she must look the very image of the women she had once despised. She simply cried aloud and begged for more.

“That’s right, Mei! You’re not a dyke! You’re not even a woman!”

His thrusts had reached fever pitch, their bodies shining with sweat as Mei’s body bounced against his large frame. Her wrists were rubbed raw from where he still gripped her, her knees ached from spending so long her knees, her cunt begged for that one final thrust that would let her come crashing down. She whimpered once more as a hand suddenly released her wrist and rested a palm possessively around her throat, bending her head back to look into her teacher’s eyes.

“You’re just my hole!”

With that he thrust as deep as he could inside her cunt, Mei tightening around him in unrestrained glee, coaxing him deeper into herself until finally he burst. Mei screamed long and loud as she came from her teacher’s cock, her own ecstasy blending with his as she felt the impossible heat of his seed flood her once lesbian pussy. His hand still relaxed around her neck, keeping her hugged close to his large masculine frame.

It was like all her strings had been cut, her mind left dazed by pleasure as she struggled to catch her breath, her male lover’s cum drooling from her folds and down her legs. In that moment she couldn’t think of anything, not the shame of it all or even her beloved girlfriend, her mind filled only with the satisfaction of truly overwhelming pleasure.

Offering another sigh, she relaxed into the towering frame of the man who had broken her beyond all repair. It was almost perverse how comfortable she felt, nuzzled against his large body and powerful arms.

With a grunt, he rolled her off of him, and she heard him searching through one of the desks with a clatter before returning. Her eyes quickly came back into focus as she saw what he held in a hand, fingers already moving.

Her phone.

“Wait!” She cried, reaching for it instinctively.

He laughed and batted her hand away, “This time I'm giving you a choice Miss Aihara. After all, you hate all this don't you? Here.”

Smiling down at her, her homeroom teacher punched numbers into her antiquated mobile and threw it to her, Mei scrambling to catch it, cum still pooling down her face.

“See, I’ve called your beloved sister for you. So this time the choice is all yours. Why don’t you go ahead and tell her you’ll be coming back now?” He smirked, hands resting by his side, cock still somehow erect despite everything.

Mei had to tear her gaze away from his throbbing member when she heard a familiar voice answer her phone.

“Mei?”

It was Yuzu. Her voice sounded so distant on the phone. Mei suddenly felt a real sense of remorse seize her chest, holding the flip phone up against her ear with both hands.

“...It’s me.”

“So, where are you? I’ve been waiting you know!” Chirped Yuzu from their precious home.

“S-sorry.”

“Ah, it’s okay, really! What have you been doing?”

“Just…” Mei’s gaze once again caught sight of her teacher’s cock, the thing still hard and shining with her arousal. Proof of what she had done, of what precisely she had enjoyed.

“...student council work.”

“Again!? Man, that must be tough.”

“Y-yeah… Um, Yuzu...” The words caught in her throat. She wanted to say them, to tell her darling sister she’d be home soon and that she was sorry and that everything was going to be fine.

Mei gulped and rubbed her thighs together, her teacher put a hand on her head and she shivered.

“Yeah?”

Her pussy _ached_.

“I… I might be home late tonight,” Mei whispered into the phone, feeling her teacher’s smirk burn into her back. She really was such a terrible sister, and an even worse girlfriend.

“Oh. A-Aha, I guess it can’t be helped? I’ll see you later then Mei… Love you.”

“Yeah…” Mei muttered in reply, fat fingers already moving down her spine and between her legs. They came away glistening.

“I love you too, Yuzu.”

~~~

A few weeks later and Mei would announce her engagement.


	4. Yuzu

“I can't do this Harumin!”

It had sounded so easy, what could possibly be difficult about looking pretty and pretending to care about a couple of old guy's problems? Only now that she and Harumi stood outside the dingy looking karaoke bar Yuzu felt her nerves take over. Forget all the terrible things that could happen to them inside, what if Mei found out her precious sister was acting like a... a loose woman!

Suddenly feeling self-conscious Yuzu tugged at the ends of her short skirt to try and cover just a little more of her creamy, bare, thighs. Her and Harumi were dressed as trendily as ever; Yuzu having thrown on a loose skirt that showed off her slender legs, while Harumi had slipped herself into familiar tiny shorts and a low top that emphasized her impressive cleavage. Usually Yuzu would be envious of her friend's amazing figure but now she only felt embarrassed thinking about what they looked like to passerby.

“I know it's sort of weird but you need the money badly right? Besides, if you can't risk the academy finding out isn't this the only option? It'll be fine, trust me!”

“But isn't this, you know, th-that?!”

Yuzu flushed at the feeling of a cold breeze on her legs, she had wore this outfit a dozen times before and never felt so ashamed. 

Harumi sighed and placed a hand on her friend's shoulder, going behind her own sister's back making her feel confident enough for the both of them. If a couple of hours in the company of a bunch of horny old men was enough to earn some money, money that would stop Yuzu acting so down, then she would sure as hell put up with it.

“Relax Yuzucchi, I'm right here with you! If anyone tries anything I'll knock them right out!” 

A few playful jabs at air drew a chuckle from the blonde gyaru, Harumi relieved to see her friend finally relax a little. 

“Don't worry about a thing. All we have to do is listen to a bunch of losers drone on about work, get our money, and then you can buy whatever it is that has got you acting you so crazy.”

It all sounded so easy, Yuzu thought, and if Harumin was there too… Her dream of presenting those matching rings to Mei and seeing her sister's face break into a rare smile was one she didn't want to give up on. She needed those rings. And if she had to stomach some flirting for a little while to get them she would do it, after all, the old Yuzu had spent years fawning over boyfriends who didn't even exist!

“R-right, this will be a cinch!”

Harumi smiled at her friend's boisterous confidence and led her by the hand into the karaoke bar.

 

~~~

 

“Wowww, no way.”

Yuzu sipped at her orange juice, trying to hide herself in the glass as she watched Harumin feign interest in yet another of the lanky businessman's tedious anecdotes. It hadn't occurred to her until now how good her friend was at putting on an act, how long had she been a secret gyaru anyway?

“How about you Yuzu?”

“Eh!?”

Something tapped against her shoulder, making the blonde splutter juice into the air as she recoiled. While Harumi had tried to keep attention on herself as much as possible, her top already dangerously low for a student, the second client had nevertheless stuck to Yuzu all night. While his colleague revelled in the rare attention of younger female company, he had instead kept mostly quiet and Yuzu could feel his eyes dart to her bare thighs whenever she moved.

“Would you like another drink?”

He tapped the laminated menu against her shoulder again for emphasis. Gingerly Yuzu took it, briefly wondering whether she could use as a shield.

“J-just another juice, thanks.”

The man took the menu back without a word. She wasn't sure what was worse really, the guy who honestly thought Harumin cared about his stupid stories or the one silently letching at her.

“Guess it's my turn to get the drinks in? Hey, Harumi, can you give me a hand?” The lanky man said as he rose from the deep red seating. The size of his grin made it clear he didn't feel inconvenienced at all. 

Harumi shot Yuzu a concerned look, the blonde clearly unnerved by the thought of being alone with a man she was being paid to fawn over.

“Err, why don't you two guys go instead? You're probably stronger than us girls right?”

“Don't be like that! I've got plenty more stories to tell you about, and you love my stories right! Course you do!”

The man laughed to himself as he stumbled his way to the soundproofed room's sole door, Harumi sparing Yuzu one last sympathetic look as she followed after him, letting him wrap an arm over her shoulders for support.

As the heavy door swung shut again, the noise of the corridor once again silenced, Yuzu tried desperately to shrink into the red sofa. What was she supposed to do now? Was she supposed to say something? Harumin had made all that fake flirting look so easy…

“Sorry.” 

The man, older than her stepfather surely, apologized as he finished off his beer. He had managed to catch Yuzu off guard, the girl having expected to have been pounced upon as soon as they were alone. 

“My friend's wife left him a while back, so he's probably backed up something fierce.”

“Backed up...?” Repeated Yuzu, trailing off as she considered the phrase, “You mean, like, with work?”

The man laughed and leant over his discarded business jacket towards Yuzu, placing a heavy hand against the thigh escaping her skirt. The gyaru stiffened in place, like a hare ready to spring off at a moments notice.

“Considering how you look, you're pretty naive aren't you Yuzu?”

“W-well I don't know about that...”

She wanted to scream, the way the man's fingers slid up under the bottom of her skirt was revolting. Nothing like Mei's soft, aching, touch. Her sister Mei, all alone at home waiting for her... the realization made Yuzu feel sick to her stomach.

“Sorry but I gotta go!”

The gyaru tried to leap from the sofa but a hand roughly pulled her back down, Yuzu landing against her client with a whelp. Something pressed against her rear as she struggled atop the man's lap.

“You can't leave until I get what I paid for.”

Yuzu froze. 

So what if she hadn't seen a real one before? She wasn't so sheltered not to know what was poking her butt even if, from what she could feel, it was somehow bigger than anything she had imagined.

“This was just ch-chatting!”

“Hah! The way you two sluts are dressed? You came here to get fucked like the little whores you are.”

Yuzu flushed bright red and moved to slap the bastard, but he caught her by the wrist mid-swing and used her momentum to throw her to the floor. On her knees between the sofa and the table, the salaryman sitting above her with his legs spread wide, Yuzu suddenly felt so incredibly small.

Her eyes flitted to the door, what was taking Harumi so long?

The man noticed her silent plea for help and laughed, “That slut? Sorry, but like I said, my friend hasn't gotten laid in months. She's probably choking on his cock as we speak.”

The sight of her stylish friend on her knees, brown hair fallen messily around her face as she worked a man's dick into her mouth, came to mind unbidden.

There was no way Harumi would do that sort of thing!

No way…

“Don't tell me you didn't know. Girls like that are always fucking around.”

“Harumin isn't like that!” Cried Yuzu, with less confidence than before.

“Well, you can believe what you want. I'm more interested in what you can do anyway.”

The ominous sound of the man's zipper being undone sent a shiver down Yuzu's back, her knees red from rubbing against the carpet as she struggled between his thighs.

With one hand the large man pulled his cock out from his pants, the thing already bulging and slick with expectation. Yuzu gagged at the strong musk coming off it, all her fake boyfriends and daydreams about romance hadn't prepared for the overwhelming presence of an adults penis. Something so huge and horrible was supposed to go inside of her? Yuzu felt herself shake.

One hand keeping his cock upright the man used the other to seize Yuzu by her hair, roughly pulling her blonde locks between his fist. Dragged against his crotch she whimpered and tried to turn away as the disgusting shaft slapped lightly against her face, his head tapping briefly against her glossy lips and giving Yuzu her first taste of dick. 

Seeing the girl splutter at tasting his cock, the man frowned and moved his fingers down to her scalp. Holding her by her head he pushed her face against his entire length, getting perverse enjoyment out of seeing the gyaru struggle as her mouth was held against his heavy balls. He only hoped she was as pure as she acted, he had never broken in a virgin before.

Yuzu spat and protested as she was held against her client's groin, her lipgloss leaving a shine to his balls as they slid across her firmly closed mouth, the rest of his length impossibly hot as it lay across her face. Even with her eyes shut tight Yuzu could sense every wretched detail of the thing, its musk overwhelming her nose while beads of precum were wiped across her forehead.

“Suck it, slut.”

Yuzu had no idea where to even begin.

Any old interest in men she might still have had had more than disappeared the moment the man revealed such a disgusting thing; yet Yuzu was nevertheless terribly aware that her client had no intention of letting her leave until he got what he thought he was owed.

So the gyaru pushed down thoughts of Harumi and Mei, and the overwhelming sense of disgust churning her stomach, and slowly, tentatively, stretched her tongue towards the older man's cock. Perhaps if she could finish him quickly she might return home unscathed, besides, she thought, if Harumi could do it then so could she...

Yuzu soon found it tasted as vile as it looked.

The man frowned again, annoyed at Yuzu's obvious distaste for his cock, and once more pushed down on her head. Forced against his shaft with her tongue extended, she was made to lick up his length, wetting his dick with her saliva and spoiling her tongue well and truly with his flavor. 

Laughing as the girl coughed and spat he heaved her upwards, Yuzu desperately splaying her hands against his legs for support as she was hauled painfully by the hair. Holding her with one hand the salaryman used the other to slap his cockhead against the gyaru's now smeared lips.

“Suck it. I won't ask again.”

Staring up at him through narrowed eyes, Yuzu saw he honestly meant it. She wanted nothing more than to go home and be teased by Mei, to bathe with Mei, to sleep with Mei, to spend time with the girl she loved. Instead she was on her knees about to suck off a man she had never met before, all because she had foolishly wanted to make her beloved stepsister happy.

Obediently, Yuzu parted her glossy lips.

She gagged as soon as the man's tip slipped into her mouth, the bitter taste of his precum making her grimace, but his fingers held her tightly and prevented her from recoiling. Instead, he slowly pushed more of his length into her, laughing aloud as his head brushed against the entrance of her throat and caused Yuzu to struggle anew.

“Here I was worrying a girl like you would have had her throat stretched out already. You really are as innocent as you act aren't you?”

Yuzu hoped her glare adequately expressed how loathsome she found him. In reality, the thinly dressed girl staring up at him through tearful eyes, precum smeared across her brow and cheeks, looked like just another whore he had paid to pleasure his dick.

Another tug at her scalp encouraged Yuzu to continue, the dyke haphazardly running her tongue against the cock in her mouth. She was shocked to find how quickly she had become used to the taste, and even the heat of the thing was beginning to feel almost comfortable as she suckled at its wet head.

A groan from above her told her she was on the right track, the fingers in her hair loosening a little as she lathered her client's member in spit. Brushing her tongue against the underside of the man's cockhead, Yuzu felt his whole body shudder. She experimentally rolled her tongue once more against the back of the tip, and Yuzu almost felt proud when its owner exhaled brusquely. 

Knowing that something so simple could cause such an honest response in a man so rough was a shock to her, as with Mei it was always so difficult to know what she was feeling that Yuzu was usually left feeling like her stepsister was holding something back.

Yuzu carried on gently sucking at the cock in her mouth, her client's hands no longer violently controlling her but instead stroking smooth blonde locks between their fingers. Feeling several loose strands brushed out of her face, Yuzu glanced up at the man she was pleasuring. He looked back at her with a smug grin, mouth parted as his breathed in deeply, and the gyaru blushed red. It was so utterly wrong, she thought, that she could even begin to feel at ease on her knees before such a terrible man, his cock in her mouth.

Utterly, utterly, wrong.

And yet she unthinkingly cooed around his dick as his hands gently stroked against her cheeks, fingers hooking lightly around the back of her neck as they encouraged her to take more of him into her mouth. The taste she had found so revolting before no longer making her gag, rather, the way his precum mixed with the sweet flavor of her lipgloss had become somewhat addictive. It was like nothing she had tasted before, certainly his cock tasted nothing like her beloved sister's lips.

“You seem so happy with my cock in your mouth. You'll make a great slut yet Yuzu.”

Yuzu murmured against his cock but otherwise didn't protest. Even she was confused by how naturally she had taken to something she had never once even dreamt of doing, some part of her left wondering if maybe it was the reason she had so easily fooled her friends about her sexual experience. Perhaps she really was as much of a natural slut as he said.

But again the thought slipped away from her as her customer pressed softly against her neck, and without needing to be forced any longer Yuzu obediently lowered herself down onto his length, gagging noisily as his cock entered her throat proper.

“Shh, there's a good girl. You really are a natural born cocksucker Yuzu.”

Peering up at him through wet eyes Yuzu swallowed the man's shaft, reaching the very bottom of his cock before finally she was forced to come up for air, his cock springing from her mouth and slapping against her face with a wet smack. As she gasped for breath she caught sight of the faint pink ring around his base and, before she could stop herself, felt a strange sense of pride well up inside her. 

Her fingers tensed against the man's legs as Yuzu considered how rapidly everything was moving, how long had even passed since she had been thrown to the floor and made to suck a stranger's cock? Were anyone to enter now, wouldn't they only see a slutty whore with her customer's cum wiped across her face?

Yuzu could only imagine what Harumi might think if she could see her on her knees pleasuring a stranger for money. Would she hate her? Call her a slut and a whore? Or maybe she would drop to the carpet beside her and start sucking alongside her best friend. Yuzu shifted her knees across the rough carpet, an uncomfortable wetness growing between her thighs. 

“Seems your friend still isn't back Yuzu. Wonder what she's up to?”

Yuzu muttered an embarrassed response as she ran her tongue hungrily along the glistening shaft, lapping up her own lipgloss along with his now flowing precum. 

She wondered idly if Harumin really did have experience with such things, considering she had proposed they try compensated dating in the first place. The gyaru brunette always seemed so stylish and confident after all, possessing a mature charm that Yuzu had always secretly admired.

What if the whole time she had been dreaming of her one true love and chasing after her lesbian crush, her best friend had been secretly sucking off men, leaving her behind as she went off and became a real adult without her?

With renewed vigor Yuzu took to licking at the man's cock. Gingerly hooking her fingers around his base, careful to avoid using her painted nails, she placed his tip against her lips and licked at the entrance of his urethra. Lustfully lapping up the clear precum flowing from his tip, Yuzu covered every inch of his cock with her tongue, before finally releasing her lips from his length with a damp pop.

Breathing deeply she studied her handiwork, that same sense of pride filling her heart again as she watched her customer shake with pleasure, his hands no longer holding onto her but the sofa for support. She even caught herself smiling as she basked in the effect she was having on a man she had until recently found disgusting. Was sucking cock really supposed to feel so rewarding?

Yuzu didn't contemplate it for long, instead, she once more parted her wet lips and swallowed her client's cock down to the base. Her eyes squeezed shut as she gagged around his length but she persisted, feeling her throat bulge with his size. The salaryman gripped the red material of the sofa lest he spring to the ceiling, the sensation of his cock deep inside the gyaru's throat so incredible he was reduced to groaning incomprehensibly. And yet Yuzu didn't relent, years of pent up desire spewing forth as she began to move, sliding her lips back up her client's cock and painting his length with the shine of her gloss before slamming him back into her throat with a wet resounding smack.

“Fffuck-!”

Yuzu didn't slow her now manic pace despite the man's vocal pleas, her blonde hair fluttering wildly around her face as she moved frantically along his cock, his bulging balls hitting her chin as she bottomed out his cock into her throat again and again and again. She could hear her heart pound in her ears, and the wet smacking of her lips as they stretched around his length, and yet Yuzu didn't feel at all nervous or embarrassed. She felt sexy and she felt powerful, she felt like a real woman for the first time in her life.

And she wanted more, more of his taste and more of his groans, and everything she knew was still to come. She could feel it building inside him, in the way his balls throbbed and how his body arched up out of its seat, desperate to slip just a few more inches of his cock into her tight throat. For those few timeless moments she was his world, and he wanted absolutely nothing else but to spill inside himself inside her throat; unlike her cold and aloof sister, someone honestly needed no one else but her.

As his cock dragged against the inside of her throat Yuzu groaned, her tongue slipping against his head as she did, and all at once she felt everything burst. Strong hands clasped her by the scalp, forcing her to hold his entire length in her throat, her eyes rolling back into her head as her client came inside her virgin mouth. His boiling cock throbbed and shook, shooting thick cum into her gullet and making her choke, her nails tearing at his pants as he held her down refusing to let her drag herself away from his seemingly endless climax.

With a climatic roar his hips rose from the sofa, somehow forcing a few final inches more into the gyaru's mouth, and Yuzu felt her mind flash white for an instant as if even her thoughts were being painted over with the color of his seed. Her insides too were coated in a stranger's cum, his thick, white, seed mixing with her saliva as Yuzu desperately swallowed his load. What she had felt kissing Mei, how could it possibly compare to what she felt now?

Collapsing back into his seat with a tired sigh, the salaryman lay out exhausted on the a sofa, unable to move while Yuzu contiued to suckle at his cock. Still struggling to swallow the last of his load, Yuzu was overcome with an unconscious desire not to spill a single drop. Even as his member began to soften in her mouth she continued to hungrily lap at him with her tongue, dutifully cleaning him of every last trace of cum. The man looked down at the girl cleaning his cock, eyeliner running down her face and lipgloss smeared with spit across her cheeks, and thought her sexier than ever. 

With a final, resounding, smack Yuzu let his cock spill from her mouth. Makeup ruined and red up to her ears, Yuzu panted for breath and tried to will her heart to stop pounding. The tremendous heat she could feel caressing her insides and the wetness ruining her underwear were like nothing she had ever felt before, nothing she had done with Mei had ever come close to making her feel so utterly alive. Running her tongue over her lips, she almost felt disappointed there wasn't more.

“That good huh? I knew you were a natural.” Laughed the man as he rose panting from the sofa, zipping himself back up and rooting around in his discard jackets pocket.

“Here, you earned it. Whore.”

A light bundle hit Yuzu in the face and fell into her hands. Looking down she vaguely recognized what the man had given her, cash. More than enough to buy the rings she needed for her lover. Cash she had earned sucking a total stranger's cock. Yuzu crumpled the notes in her hand and blushed bright red.

She had humiliated herself, had betrayed the faith Mei had in her not just as a lover but as a sister, and surely now even her own mother would hate what she had become. She was now nothing more than a common, vulgar, whore. 

And yet, Yuzu realized as she shakily climbed to her feet, she still felt amazing. The way her heartbeat pounded her chest, the warmth that enveloped her and the still clinging taste in her mouth, were like nothing she had ever experienced before. It was all so much greater than anything she had imagined love might feel like. There was simply no way she could ever forget feeling so complete.

As she followed her first customer out of the room, Yuzu felt herself dripping down her thighs. Despite the length of her short skirt she found she wasn't anywhere near as worried who might see.

 

~~~

 

“...”

The girls stood together outside the bar in silence, neither brave enough to confirm what exactly had happened to the other. The disarray of their outfits, and the smeared color at the corner of their mouths, spoke volumes enough. Yuzu ran a finger along her bottom lip, finding it still slick with more than gloss.

“Hey, Harumin.”

“Y-yeah Yuzucchi?”

Yuzu blushed a little and looked back towards the karaoke bar, it wouldn't close for hours yet.

“I think I should probably go earn some more money... just in case.”

Her heart was pounding so violently she couldn't hear her best friend's answer. Regardless, she would have to phone Mei and tell her she was coming back late.

Of course, she still loved her sister more than anything.

It was just that sucking cock was a close second.


	5. Yuzu After

“Ah, th-there!” Cried Yuzu as she bounced atop the man’s cock, the tremendous thing sliding easily into her wetness for their third round of the day.

Where had all the guilt plaguing her gone? It was strange, she thought, but at some point or another she had simply stopped feeling bad about fucking so many men behind Mei’s back. Perhaps all those naive thoughts about one true love had been lost among her first taste of cock, all those weeks ago in that dingy karaoke bar. Or perhaps she had simply been awoken to the slut she had always really been. There wasn’t any reason to feel guilty if she was just doing what girls her age did, after all.

Admittedly, girls her age that had girlfriends didn’t usually sell themselves to desperate, older, men either. But considering how utterly amazing it felt to be taken by a man, Yuzu was beginning to think that maybe they should.

Small chest trembling, Yuzu arched her back and slapped her hips down against the rising thrusts of her paying customer. She delighted in the groans that squeezed from him, amused by how easy it was for a girl who had taken her first cock only a few weeks ago to please a man. 

Chuckling happily, she rested her hands against his knees stretched out behind her, and looked over to Harumi on the bed nearby. All she saw was her best friend being fucked into a mattress by a man twice her age and more than twice her size.

Her long dark hair and gorgeous pale legs, barely locked around the man’s generous waist, were all that peeked out from under the giant. But the damp squeals that escaped from the shaking mess of limbs was all the encouragement Yuzu needed to up her game.

Slowing to a stop, her client groaning pitifully, Yuzu placed a hand against his chest and lent down. Loose blonde hair hang about her face as her lips turned into a cat-like smile, bright colored nails playing at his nipple.

“Didn’t you promise to fuck me straight?”

The empty taunt had the desired effect. In seconds Yuzu had been tossed onto her back, only managing a playful squeal before the stranger pounced atop her. His hands, so much coarser and stronger than her sister’s, gripped her under the thighs and pulled her close against his crotch, leaving her ass suspended off of the mattress.

Green eyes twinkled expectantly up at the nameless john, who was more than happy to oblige. In one powerful motion he filled the horny slut with his length, stretching aside the tight folds of her cunt. At that Yuzu shrieked in joy, pink nails digging into the man’s nape for purchase as she was thrown back and forth across the bed by his thrusts, toes stretching out towards the ceiling.

For all she loved her sister, and she truly did love Mei with all her heart whatever she might say, there was simply no way the stoic girl could ever make her feel like this. Make her feel so utterly, delightfully, filled. But random men? With them it was simple. All it ever took was a glimpse of thong or a quick flash of nipple, and soon enough Yuzu would be on her back filled with another delicious, fat, cock. Even telling them she was a lesbian only seemed to make them want her more.

That was why Yuzu didn’t feel guilty screaming in pleasure, certain she had felt her womb itself be taken by her client’s massive cock. It wasn’t that she blamed Mei for not being able to make her feel as good as cock did, she simply knew there was no way she was ever going to be pick one over the other.

Desperate for more, Yuzu pulled the nameless john down towards her, glossy lips pressing against his in a sloppy French kiss. The idea that, with the headboard slamming so violently against the wall, the entire street could hear her being fucked only adding another intoxicating thrill to their tryst.

As the man continued to pound away furiously at her cunt, Yuzu could feel him start to lose control, the once measured pace of his thrusts falling away into frantic, wild, motions that nevertheless kept her growling for more. While the orgasm boiling up inside him was clear to see, her own wasn’t far behind either.

“Please... together!” She begged, breath hot against his ear.

Renewed, the man rose so as to thrust down deep at an angle, grinding the full length of his cock against Yuzu’s inner walls in such a way that made her vision blank. Totally possessed, he ignored the incoherent whimpering of the slutty whore he had bought, instead slapping clumsy fingers against her clit and earning himself the sight of the girl’s green eyes rolling back into her head. 

Yuzu screamed noiselessly, body contorting awkwardly in pleasure as release blasted through her. Her eager customer grunting noisily along with her climax, holding her hips possessively and keeping her pussy sheathed tightly around him while she writhed. It was knowing that the blonde dyke’s flushed face, eyes half-lidded in pleasure, was all his own work that provided the final spark that sent him hurtling past all self control.

With a roar he came, cock bottoming out in Yuzu’s drenched cunt, throbbing madly as months of pent up arousal was finally released. Panting, he hugged her close and basked in the pleased mewling of the girl underneath him.

Exhausted, Yuzu was overwhelmed by the powerful musk of his sex and the stifling heat of a man’s body as it hung over her. It was in that moment the difference between fucking men and loving her girlfriend couldn’t have been made clearer, as well as the reasons she simply couldn’t stop herself from craving more.

‘Ah, Manami and Kana really were right all along. I can’t believe I was missing out on this for so long.’ She thought to herself in a daze.

This was what sex was supposed to be like, she knew that now. What she did with Mei was all loving caresses and careful exploration, it simply couldn’t compare to being taken by the rough, towering, size of a man. With a pleased groan her client slowly withdrew himself and tugged free the filled condom around his shaft. Another satisfied customer, Yuzu mused proudly.

Exhausted, she rolled onto her side to see Harumi recovering from her own orgasm. The two friends shared knowing smiles before gingerly sitting up to bask in the afterglow, just because they were getting paid to fuck didn’t mean they couldn’t enjoying themselves after all. Watching the two whores beam at each other, the fatter of the two men counted their money out onto the damp sheets while his friend swung the pink cum-filled rubber between the girls expectantly.

“I’ve always wanted to see a dyke snowball my cum, how about it?”

Harumi rolled her eyes but didn’t resist as Yuzu clambered over to her, taking the condom in hand as she went. Straddling her best friend, bare pussies melting into one another, Yuzu tipped the thick contents into her mouth. She reveled in the taste of it, letting the man watch as her tongue smeared his seed across the sides of her mouth, mixing it with her spit.

He watched completely transfixed as the two sluts then kissed, tongues wrestling to taste his white cum. Yuzu, losing herself in the moment, eagerly groping at Harumi’s soft chest with a hand as she lent into her, desperate for more of the seed mixing between them. It was thick and disgusting, and somehow the most delicious thing she had ever tasted.

Soon enough the eager pair had swallowed his load between them, Yuzu releasing Harumi’s lips with a triumphant hum. Beneath her the brunette panted for air, cheeks flushed from the aggressive attack and a mixture of cum and spit smeared across her chin.

Yuzu flashed the men a bright smile and a quick peace sign.

“Make sure to find us when you get horny again, okay?”

 

~~

 

Yuzu tugged at her waistband with a manicured finger. She loved that the tiny denim hot pants were small enough to leave the curve of her buttocks on display, but the way the material ran up between her ass cheeks was terribly uncomfortable. But, along with her gaudy belt and bright red thong peering over the top, she was confident that every wayward glance would be going straight to her cute behind.

Sure enough, the backstreets already crowded by tired employees and early drinkers, the slutty gyaru could feel countless hungry stares following her every move. It made her skin tingle in excitement.

Harumi slapped the blonde’s ass with a cheerful laugh, wrapping an arm around her friend as they walked the streets. Compared to Yuzu’s minuscule shorts and tied off crop top, she was almost overdressed. Long thigh high boots helped her to tower further over her fellow gyaru, and made her legs seem even longer as they disappeared under a black mini skirt. For every pair of eyes lured towards Yuzu’s ass, there was another drawn in by the sight of the brunette’s large chest squeezed impossibly into a tight tube top.

There was little doubt that anyone who saw them would recognize them as anything other than the cheap whores they were. But to the lonely old drunks pouring from the overcrowded bars they looked just like angels.

The two sluts walked side by side, barely clad asses swaying in time as they eyed up the businessmen and lowlifes staggering from bar to bar.

“You really got into it back there, Yuzucchi. You in the mood for an encore?” Laughed the brunette, running her tongue over her lips as she recalled how good her last customer had felt inside her.

“Mei's birthday is coming up so I should probably get her something special...” Yuzu replied thoughtfully, letting her gaze drift across the men nearby like a starved tiger eyeing its next meal. 

The heat between her legs was unbearable enough after the fucking she had just received, but it was standing there exposed among dozens of horny, desperate, men that gave her an exhibitionistic thrill that really drove her wild. Knowing those hungry eyes couldn’t help but imagine her on her knees before them, or bent over a bed shaking her ass invitingly, practically begging for what they so desperately wanted to give her, made her body ache to be filled.

What would Mei, patiently waiting for her to return home, think to see her now? Students strutting half-naked through seedy backstreets and whoring themselves out to older men was surely against Aihara Academy rules, Yuzu mused bitterly. But the blonde felt as free as she ever had, even if, for a moment, she felt bad about not having brought Mei along.

‘She couldn’t stop staring at that bear from the other day, but it was pretty expensive even for me.’

“...Bigger the wallet the better, I guess?” continued Yuzu, peeling her friend’s arm off her shoulders.

“Geez, you really do have no standards Yuzucchi. You’re making me cry,” joked Harumi, waving a hand teasingly at a salary-man staring a little too openly at her chest, “Wow, lucky!”

Yuzu looked to where her best friend was pointing. Across from them a heavyset man, buttons of his white shirt straining against his stomach, exited a building with his attention fixed firmly on an attractive wad of cash. The lucky old man had clearly won big on something or other but, as Yuzu and Harumi shared a knowing smile, he was about to get a whole lot luckier.

Swanning up him, Yuzu shaped her fingers into a ring, seductively teasing her tongue around the edge of it, “Hey mister, want to have fun with us?”

The man, clearly several years older than their fathers and larger too, looked up from his winnings suspiciously at the pair of barely dressed schoolgirls.

“Is this some sort of scam?”

The two girls lent sexily against him from either side, Harumi’s tits squeezed against one arm while Yuzu blew playfully against an ear. She felt his large frame shudder under their efforts, and was delighted to see the massive tent filling his pants.

Yuzu stroked her fingers across his belly, voice thick with promise as she whispered sultrily into his ear, “Only the sort that ends up with you fucking my dyke pussy while my friend worships your balls.”

She only just managed to hold back her laughter when the man practically came there and then. Not giving him time to recover the girls both slid their fingers down his sides, colored nails mixing together against his dark pants as they darted for his zipper. What was inside was surely as large as the rest of him, Yuzu noted with a lick of her glossy lips.

But before either girl’s fingers could reach his cock they both suddenly squealed, two thick hands having clamped down strongly across their asses, flabby fingers digging greedily into their exposed behinds. A chubby smile beamed down at them as a few bills were slipped under their panties.

“You got a place in mind?”

Yuzu and Harumi smiled triumphantly at one another, pussies dripping in expectation as they led the lucky old man towards the nearest love hotel.

 

~~

 

As soon as the door had closed behind them, round fingers dove between their legs, working needy moans out of the two girls. Already drenched from enjoying themselves with their previous job, Harumi and Yuzu could barely remain standing under the man’s skillful assault, forced to grasp onto one another for support. Faces hovering only inches apart, the girls panted and gasped as their new customer enjoyed playing with their damp slits.

“Yuzu...” Breathed Harumi, her voice coming out sounding more like a plea.

The blonde lent in to kiss her. Hours earlier Harumi’s lips had tasted of color and fruit but now all she could taste was cum. Tongues wrestled playfully for control as Yuzu gripped her friend’s shoulders tightly and shuddered, a fat digit having slid inside her.

Both girls mewled in disappointment as all of sudden those fingers ceased playing. Breaking their kiss, the gyarus looked over to see that their john had taken the chance to drop his pants. His cock towered erect between flabby thighs, a massive, meaty, thing that radiated heat in such a way that left Yuzu purring with expectation.

The old man gestured down at his cock, a confident smirk playing across his lips as he noticed the two girls practically salivating at the sight of it.

“I liked the show, but I’d rather see you two use those mouths of yours on something more worthwhile.”

He laughed as the sluts fell instantly to their knees. Mouths and tongues competing to slather his thick cock in spit, the old man happy to simply rest his hands atop the girls heads and watch them work. It really was his lucky day.

The hotel room was soon filled by the wet sounds of his cock being worshiped by greedy tongues. Yuzu and Harumi covering every inch of his member between them, running their mouths in unison from top to bottom and meeting in a kiss around his tip. The smell of his shaft and the taste of his pre-cum was intoxicating, Yuzu feeling her head spin as she immersed herself in it, diving down to lick at his balls while her best friend sucked lovingly at his head.

The throaty groans they managed to drag out of him were almost reward enough for Yuzu, having forgotten entirely about her sister, her mind instead captivated wholly by the throbbing cock resting against her face. 

Fingers slipped through smooth blonde hair before gripping possessively around her head, forcing her and Harumi against either side of the old man’s fat dick. Spreading their mouths wide the students kissed at his cock, tongues playing along his shaft as he thrust himself between them. 

“Fuck, you girls are something else…!” He managed to hiss, a rumbling groan following as he slid his cock between two sets of eager lips.

The sight of those hungry eyes staring up at him, totally obedient as he pressed them together into another lewd kiss around his girth was like nothing he’d ever experienced. Seeing them happily kiss each other like that made him remember what the blonde had said before.

“You really expect me to believe you’re a dyke when you’re milking my cock this good?” He pulled Yuzu off his shaft to let her answer, the girl almost looking jealous as Harumi was left to pick up the slack.

“I do love Mei, I really do, but...” Yuzu swallowed as she watched Harumi slowly lick her tongue across the length of that meaty shaft, “How could I give up something that feels so good?”

With another laugh he pulled the gyaru to her feet, Yuzu squeaking meekly as she was hoisted painfully by the hair and Harumi groaning unhappily as she was pushed aside. Wobbling atop her high heels Yuzu soon found herself bent down sexily at the waist, hands splayed against the hotel wall and legs spread into a wide triangle. Tiny shorts practically ripped from her ass, she looked back hopefully over her shoulder to see the fat cock that rested against her buttocks, the shaft glistening with pre-cum and spit, desperate to sheathe itself inside her.

“We’ll see how long you can think about this ‘Mei’ of yours with a cock inside you!”

Overcome with the need to be fucked, Yuzu didn’t even think about asking for a condom before the nameless john had forced himself into her, her dripping cunt parting obediently to welcome the intrusion. All the remaining strength leaving her body along with that single, powerful, stroke; colored nails scratching for purchase against the wallpaper as her face was shoved up against it. 

Sweat formed across the fat gambler’s face as he held Yuzu tightly by the hips, his attention focused on the lewd moans he was forcing out of her and how he might yet make more. Putting all his power into his hips he thrust again and again, thighs slapping nosily against hers as he claimed her needy cunt.

Yuzu whimpered weakly as she was fucked senseless, eyes unable to focus on anything in the swaying room but the bright lamplight, mind overtaken by the feeling of utter completion. The pleasure she experienced whenever his heat rubbed against the walls of her pussy, or filled her up to the cervix, was simply beyond anything she could ever have with her girlfriend. It made her feel like a real woman.

“Better than that rug-muncher's tongue I’d bet!”

Yuzu couldn’t tell if her answer was anything intelligible, the pleasure too much for her. Here she was pressed up against the wall of a seedy hotel, taking the cock of a total stranger while her beloved Mei sat at home waiting. Only a few weeks ago she could never have imagined it happening but now that it was she only found herself desperate to lose herself in it.

“Yes! H-harder...!”

When those green eyes looked at him, practically dripping with lust, and begged him for more it took everything he had not to simply cum there and then. Determined to hold off his climax, he gripped her hips hard enough to leave deep red marks and started fucking his slutty lesbian whore as hard as she wanted.

“Forget someone?”

The old man startled mid-thrust and looked down, Yuzu screaming again as his cock suddenly rubbed against a sensitive spot. Though he could only see the brown hair of the other whore he had bought, he could more than feel her tongue as it lapped eagerly along his taint on its way to his balls. 

Harumi released a wet smack as she paused to breathe, “Don’t stop on my account.”

He didn’t need to be told twice and with a grunt he resumed thrusting, enjoying the feeling of Harumi’s wet tongue on his underside and his balls slapping against her face as he did. The room was awash with the sounds of their fucking, Harumi’s lips smacking loudly as she suckled on the old man’s balls while his cock squelched nosily inside her friend’s drenched pussy.

The old man grunted tiredly, feeling the strength leave his legs to be replaced by that familiar sensation of ecstasy, body aching to explode inside the pretty young thing he had paid for. But it wasn’t enough, not after all that talk about the slut moaning on his cock being a dyke of all things. 

Gripping Yuzu by the hair he pulled her from the wall, an arm groping her chest from behind to keep her held up against his flabby stomach. Harumi didn’t miss a beat, sliding onto her knees before them, lapping eagerly at where his cock met her friend’s clit. Yuzu screamed in pleasure as a tongue was drawn roughly over her sensitive nub just as their john’s cock hilted deep into her.

“Tell me you want it, you dyke whore.” He growled into her ear, pulling sharply at an erect nipple.

Fucked standing by one of the biggest cocks she’d ever had, Harumi working her clit, Yuzu was barely conscious enough to reply. Any thought she might have had of her beloved sister replaced entirely by the mind-blowing pleasure pummeling her insides. Why was she even being paid for doing something that felt so good?

“Pl-please! I want it! I want it!”

Yuzu screamed deliriously, the old man slapping her small tits with a palm in response, eliciting another happy squeal from the girl.

“You want me to cum inside, is that it? How are you going to explain that to your precious girlfriend when you’re fat with my ugly little brat?”

She had no idea how she might, but Yuzu couldn’t care less about that now. Not when she wanted to feel him shoot inside her, had to feel more of that wonderful, warm, seed painting her cunt. Taking his cum was what she had been born to do as a woman, it didn’t matter whether she loved her sister or not. But even more than all of that, she wanted him to give her that one experience Mei was never, ever, going to be able to.

“I will! I’ll have your baby, so please-! Please cum inside!”

He could’ve asked her to say anything and she would have, all simply to ensure his thick cum would end up dripping out of her used slit. As it was simply hearing such a pretty young thing begging to be impregnated was enough for him, the old man grunting throatily as he sheathed himself as deep as he could and came.

Yuzu screamed until her voice broke, feeling the heavy stream of virile seed pour into the cunt that until a few weeks ago only her sister had so much as seen. Now it was filled to bursting with the cum of a nameless old man, his hands squeezing her chest happily as they both stood there basking in the afterglow of their mutual climax. 

She had orgasmed on a stranger's cock yet again. All while her precious girlfriend sat waiting for her, completely oblivious. She knew she ought to feel guilty but, eyes rolling back into her head as pleasure rippled through her body, she found herself feeling nothing but amazing.

Beneath them Harumi continued to work, licking greedily at where their client’s cock was nestled happily between Yuzu’s folds, enjoying the taste of his cum as it mixed with her best friend’s pussy. Yuzu whimpered as the brunette licked away the seed dribbling down her thigh, the old man finally pulling his softening member free.

“Clean it.” He demanded, slapping his damp cock against the brunette’s face.

Harumi happily started licking him clean of the mess Yuzu had left along his shaft, sucking at the delicious remnants of cum still around his tip while the blonde collapsed exhausted to her knees. Fat fingers rested dominantly atop her head, pulling Yuzu into his crotch once more alongside her partner.

With Harumi working his dwindling length, Yuzu settled for licking away the juices she and the old man had left splattered across the brunette’s face. The gyaru giggled ticklishly as the blonde ran a tongue over her cheek, their customer, finally fully satisfied, stepping away to enjoy their final show. He tossed the winnings he had brought with him at their feet, the girls beaming up at him as they continued to lick his cum from one another.

Another satisfied customer, Yuzu thought as the old gambler reluctantly said his goodbyes, sparing one last forlorn look at the best fuck of his life. Would he tell all of his friends about the slutty dyke he had had screaming on his cock? The idea had Yuzu growing aroused yet again as she thought of him returning with his colleagues, all of them eager to have their own taste of a lesbian’s pussy.

“So...” Harumi began once he’d left, fixing her hair that had become matted with sweat and cum.

A mischievous smile played across her lips, one Yuzu immediately liked the look of.

“Fancy another?”

Yuzu smiled back as she wriggled into her hot pants, shivering excitedly as she felt her thong trapping the cum that was still lingering inside her pussy.

She’d already kept Mei waiting for hours. But maybe if she earned enough for two teddy bears, her girlfriend might forgive her staying out just a little longer?


	6. Nina

“Geez... where are you sis!?”

Nina pouted as she strolled aimlessly through the crowds of people milling about the mall. More than a few male eyes drawn to the long pale legs trailing out of her short skirt, or to her generous bust that caused her small school uniform to rise up and bare her midriff.

 “I shouldn't have suggested killing time at a place like this... Sis is way too easy to lose...”

 As Nina wandered around trying to find her older sister, she was suddenly stopped by two men cutting across her path. Coming from such a small town Nina already knew mostly everyone that lived nearby, but the two men, with bleached blonde hair and colorful loose fitting shirts, definitely weren't locals.

“Hey babe, you seem lost.”

“Yeah, why don't we help you out a little?”

 Nina cocked her head to one side as she considered the offer. She didn't think the men seemed too bad, and besides, she did want to find her beloved twin as soon as possible.

 “Mmm, ok!”

 

~~

 

“Fuck this pussy is insane!”

“Her mouth ain't bad either... damn!”

Nina wasn't really sure why she had ended up bent over in the men's bathroom, the two playboy's cocks in either end of her.

For nearly half an hour the three of them had combed the mall looking for Sara, every now and then one of the men accidentally brushing against her breasts, or inadvertently grabbing her ass. Nina had found it amusing how clumsy the two of them were, that and their bright blonde hair reminded her somewhat of Yuzu.

Only then they had complained that things were taking too long and that Nina should give them something back for wasting their time. Nina had wanted to argue that they hadn't done very much at all but the thought of never seeing her sister again was terrifying. Sara might be lost in the mall forever without their help!

So she had agreed, and she had been promptly led by the hand to the nearby bathroom. Once inside neither wasted any more time, immediately starting to paw at her curvaceous body, hands eagerly slipping under her loose grey uniform. Nina moaned weakly as she was groped, full tits sensitive to the touch and her nipples quickly poking through the material of their cute white bra. While one of the men happily played with her large chest, the other led his hand under the waistband of her panties, his rough fingers expertly tracing the folds of her pussy. Attacked from both sides, Nina could only whimper as her body slowly burned up from the pleasure.

The same sort of pleasure she usually felt whenever she imagined doing the things they did in her manga to her sister Sara. Only here it all felt so much more overpowering, her whole body starting to tingle under their touch. When those rough fingers finally withdrew, Nina saw them glisten with what could only be her own excitement. She couldn't say anything more, not even when a hand rested against her shoulders and pushed her over. Bent over at a right angle, her hands on her knees for support, Nina was left at the perfect height for the two men to take her however they wanted.

Sliding her panties down her thighs, not bothering to remove her uniform, the two men excitedly inserted themselves into the clueless dyke. Penetrated at both ends, Nina's startled cries were muffled by the thick cock in her mouth, eyes tearing up a little as she winced at the sudden intrusion.

The playboys simply laughed and began to move, neither caring much about her enjoyment and instead focusing on enjoying the pretty holes they had been eyeing up all day. They could hardly believe how easy it had been to talk the sexy airhead into fucking them.

Nina's pained cries slurred into muffled moans as the men pounded her from both sides. Spitroasted, the pain of losing her virginity quickly faded away into her first experience of real pleasure. The sensation of being penetrated, and strong, male, hands seizing her by the head and by the hips, were nothing like what Momoiro Shimai had said love would be like. In her manga it was always women embracing each other, everything was always flowery and cute, just like her and Sara always were.

And yet this, being fucked in a bathroom by two men she didn't know the names of, was completely different. It was rough and it was dirty and it felt so utterly amazing.

Nina whimpered meekly as the cock inside her rubbed against the walls of her pussy, making her feel filled not painfully but almost comfortably, as if it was simply what was meant to happen. Meanwhile the other man held her silvery locks between his fingers, using them as reins to steady himself as he fucked her throat, his fat dick making her jaw ache as it moved between her lips.

The two men began to pant louder and their motions became wilder, and Nina could sense something building up inside of both them and her. Bent over at the waist, she arched her back and pressed her ass up against the man's hips, squeezing just a few more inches of him into her gushing pussy.

With deep groans the men released at once, fingers digging painfully into Nina's butt and leaving behind bright red marks, as they both shuddered to an impressive climax. A torrent of thick white seed fed Nina at both ends, the inexperienced girl choking as she received her first taste of a man in her throat.

A damp smack echoed through the bathroom as the cock was slowly drawn out of Nina's used cunt. Blood and cum mixing together as they drooled down her creamy thighs and into her panties. Falling to her knees Nina panted for breath, the two men standing over her and cleaning their slick cocks off of on her silky hair, one even rubbing his cum into her prized blue ribbon.

Nina's eyes stared up unfocused as they took pictures of her dishevelled appearance, the girl barely hearing whatever it was they demanded of her. She only thought she should feel bad for betraying her sister, for giving her precious first time to some strange men she didn't even know instead of her beloved twin Sara.

And yet Nina only found herself feeling awful that she didn't in fact feel bad about it at all. Her groin hurt a lot and her mouth ached, true, but even so she still felt, for the very first time in her life, completely satisfied. She felt the same way the girls always looked like in her manga, only so much more warm and messy.

The men departed still laughing amongst themselves, and Nina dimly realized they hadn't helped her find her sister after all. Alone, Nina simply sat exhausted against the toilet wall with their cum slowly pooling on the floor between her legs. She could feel her phone vibrate in her pocket, and Sara's name flash up on its screen. Despite everything, Nina beamed brightly and answered the call.

 

 


	7. Nina 2

“Dude what the hell!? We're going to be back of the queue now!”

“What am I supposed to do!? They keep making us first years clean up after practice!”

The two students continued to bicker as they ran towards the old disused shed at the edge of the school grounds. The wooden shack had been left forgotten after countless expansions to the main building, so the only people who used it now were the students either looking to bunk off a few periods or share a cigarette.

But in the last few months, ever since the school trip to Kyoto, it had started to see a new use. Every Friday afternoon, an hour after school finished, something took place that had every male student scrambling to the famous shed. The students who knew about it had nicknamed it 'Goddess Appreciation Day'.

Reaching the hut one of the boys desperately threw open the sliding door, the wood hitting the frame with an almighty crash that made every eye in the room turn and stare. At least a dozen boys, all students of different ages, stood and frowned at the arrival of the pair, a few awkwardly covering their exposed crotches in embarrassment.

“Oi, close the door you idiots!” Barked a third year that towered over the mass.

Bowing low the two freshmen slunk inside and slid the door close, taking their place sadly at the back of the group. A pleased murmur escaped from the ring of boys and they craned their necks through shoulders and necks to see their Goddess.

Amidst the circle of horny boys knelt Nina, her full naked tits swaying freely as she knelt with a smile. Judging from the dried smears of cum already on her face and cleavage she had been 'appreciated' once or twice already, one of the newcomers hitting his friend's shoulder and mouthing an angry 'told-you-so'.

“Hey, don't forget about me~”

Nina puffed out her cheeks in a pout, before giggling as her admirers crowded closer around her with an appreciative roar. On her knees she was head height with the bulging cocks before her, blue eyes twinkling mischievously as she blew hot air onto the closest few and enjoyed the restrained groans of their owners.

Naked, save for her silver heart necklace and beloved blue ribbon, Nina beamed happily up at the men above her. It really was like she had read in her magazine, that one Sara didn't like her buying, being covered in everyone's white stuff made her feel like she was glowing!

If she just kept doing what the article said, she was sure to become so radiant that even Sara would finally forget all about that stuffy, boring, Mei!

Nina tried to recall precisely what she had read as she lightly grasped the two cocks nearest to her, giggling at the way the second years trembled when she caressed their shafts between her long fingers.

_'Facials are the latest craze that leaves your skin glowing! Your lover won't leave you alone!'_

Even though she hadn't understood the details, the promise of being more attractive to her lover had hooked Nina onto every word of the trashy magazine. Sure, Nina thought, it was weird that it didn't say what to do if your lover was a girl like her sister but the principle was probably the same right? If she had lots and lots of 'facials' like the girls in the magazine, Sara would love her more and more!

So, happily dreaming of becoming even closer with dear sister, Nina had eagerly sought out a few male classmates to ask them how she could get a 'facial' and had been delighted when they had nervously told her they could help her, for free!

The first time she had sat on her haunches before them watching them furiously stroke their dicks had been scary. Their cum had tasted bitter and horrible too, some of it smearing Nina's lips as they ejaculated all over her surprised face.

But when she had arrived home, careful to let their fresh cum soak into her features like the article said to, Nina had been overjoyed when Sara had said she looked all happy and glowing! In fact, the popular girl had been so delighted with the results the very next day she was back on her knees getting soaked in cum again.

That was why Nina was more than happy to sit on her knees in the old shed every week and pump her hands along the slick lengths of her classmates, cheerfully extending a tongue as a large third year walked up to her thick cock in hand.

“Haven't fapped all week just for you Nina. Make sure you work it all out.” He said, and slapped his cock against her face.

Nina eagerly rolled her tongue across his balls and felt the weight of their backed up contents.

“Thank you so much! Nina will do a great job so make me more and more pretty okay?” Replied the naked girl, hungrily kissing at his balls before running her tongue up the length of his underside to his tip.

The third year groaned gruffly as two bright blue eyes stared up at him. Nina, the school's idol, eagerly working his cock was a sight to behold.

Nina slurped on his dick even as she kept her hands moving along the other two cocks she was servicing. Her long dexterous fingers teased the ridge of their heads as they slid up and down, never keeping the same strength or pace to her grip, earning yet more pleased moans from her fans.

Unable to wait any longer a fourth boy suddenly charged forward, shrugging off the complaints of his compatriots to seize a handful of their idol's silver hair. Balling it around his cock he began to masturbate furiously, the silky texture of Nina's locks feeling divine as he rubbed it along his member.

“H-hey! Geez, I'll make sure to do everyone so wait your turn properly.” Nina complained, but simply let the boy continue to use her hair as she turned her attention back to the tan cock throbbing against her face.

It was always difficult getting his thick cock into her mouth without the use of her hands, but eventually she managed to wrap her full lips around his head, the rest of his shaft sliding easily into her mouth and nestling against the entrance to her throat. A hand ran through her hair, moving the bangs from her face and letting the third year see Nina's flushed expression as she sucked his cock. Gently, but firmly, his hand encouraged her deeper onto his length. With barely a whimper Nina swallowed his size down to the base, all the while pumping both her hands in a steady rhythm.

The boys around them watched jealously as the gorgeous Nina sucked and stroked four cocks at once, the wet noise of her slurping on their senior's cock causing more than a few to impatiently stroke themselves.

Still not satisfied the third year seized Nina by the scalp, the girl wincing at the sharp pain, and started to thrust. Unable to escape Nina could only let herself be roughly facefucked, hands losing all coordination as they stroked the two, smaller, lengths.

Holding her in place, the third year forced his cock deep into Nina's throat, enjoying the way she gagged and choked around his member. For a dyke that had never so much as seen a cock a month ago, she had taken surprisingly easily to swallowing his large dick. The boys in the crowd meanwhile shouted their own encouragement, enjoying the sight of their idol's naked tits bouncing as her body shook from the abuse.

And yet Nina never tried to resist. After all, it was all for Sara's love.

With a low growl the third year dragged Nina's flushed face off of his impressive length, the silver haired girl coughing and spluttering as air rushed to fill her battered throat. Precum drooled down her chin and made her metal necklace shine glossily.

“Fuck that's good... But I think it's about time, beg for it Nina.”

Still gasping, Nina bent her head back to look up at the group of boys surrounding her, their meaty cocks all fit to burst as they stroked themselves to the sight of their flushed, naked, idol. Releasing the two dicks she had been stroking, their owners quickly taking over, Nina raised her hands by her face.

Nina flashed a beaming smile up at her admirers and posed with double peace signs.

“Everyone, please shoot your cum all over Nina's slutty face!”

As if a dam had burst, a collective sigh filled the small room and the circle of boys all climaxed together. Streams and streams of fresh white cum drenched Nina's eagerly waiting body, much of it coating her blushing cheeks and outstretched tongue, yet more of it dripping down onto her large breasts where it was smeared onto her necklace. A few overeager boys even shot into her silky hair, her silver locks sticking together as they were coated in the mess.

Panting, Nina obediently waited for every drop of cum to be spilled over her before starting to move. The article had been clear about letting it seep into the skin, so she always made sure to let her classmate's thick loads linger on her face for a while before wiping herself down. The heat of almost a dozen facials no longer made her feel uncomfortable, in fact, after almost a month of practice Nina had started to enjoy the feeling of a man's cum on her face. And Sara was sure to love her all the more for it too!

As she sat on her knees daydreaming about her sister's happy face, the satisfied third year roughly pulled her close and wiped his dirty cock off on her beloved blue ribbon. Slapping the last few globs of cum onto the girl's drenched forehead, he laughed and took a few pictures with his phone.

Nina was always a little annoyed by the way he acted but could never bring herself to say anything. After all, the boys were all doing her such a huge favor by cumming on her like this, so she didn't want to complain.

“You can't get enough, can you you slut?” Laughed the boy, texting away on his phone, “Next week I'll make sure to invite the whole baseball club.”

Nina squeezed one eye open and peered out through the thick layer of cum drying on her face. She already felt like her skin was more radiant than before, and she happily wondered how much more Sara would love her now.

As long it took for her sister to forget all about that awful Mei, until Sara loved her more than anyone in the world, Nina was happy to let her helpful classmates cum on her as much as necessary!


End file.
